With the prevalence of computing devices and online services, the occurrence of denial of service attacks may be experienced. These attacks attempt to make a computing device, or a network resource, unavailable for its legitimate users. The unavailability may be temporary or, in some cases, may be permanent. In a distributed denial of service attack, there is more than one source of the attack, and may include hundreds of sources, each having a unique Internet Protocol address. On the user side, denial of service attacks have been blamed for user dissatisfaction. On the network side, a denial of service attack compromises the integrity of the system and negatively influences the customer experience.